It's never too late
by melles
Summary: Grissom gets seriously injured during a investigation
1. Default Chapter

Title: It's never too late  
  
Author: Melles  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine. Everything belongs to CBS. Summary: Grissom gets seriously injured during a investigation. G/S.  
  
Notes: I'd like to say some words: 1. English is not  
my native language. 2. I have no idea about medical treatment  
(although I used to watch "ER" for 5 years!). 3. This is my  
first attempt - and I'm proud of it!! 4. I don't like to get  
negative reviews!!! No, just kidding. Please be honest, I'm  
happy about every feedback.  
  
Friday night, 11.40 pm  
Warehouse  
  
Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows and Nick Stokes arrived at the  
crime scene. 30 minutes ago  
a male body was found at a warehouse. Det. James Brass  
approached them.  
"Hello."  
Nick and Catherine greeted back friendly. "Hi, Jim."  
"What do you have for us?" Gil wanted to know.  
"Male body. Age between 40-45. Two bullets in the head...looks  
like he wasn't killed here."  
"Let's go", Catherine said and walked with the kit toward the  
door, Nick close behind.  
Grissom watched from some distance. "Brass is right. He wasn't  
killed here. Almost no  
bloodtrails. Looks like as he was dragged around. Could you  
photograph those traces, Nicky?"  
"No problem, boss."  
After a few moments Catherine looked up to her colleagues.  
"Something is wrong here."  
"What do you mean?" Gil walked towards her.  
She held up a wallet. "The perpetrator was obivously not  
interested in money." She counted  
quickly. "140 dollars and at least 2 credit cards. The victim's  
name is Benjamin Turner. He lives 436 Sunset  
Boulevard and works at Masters Inc."  
Nick looked at Catherine. "The perp did not take the wallet?  
That's odd."  
"Hey Brass? We've got something for you to investigate."  
Brass went outside.  
Gil motioned to Nick. "What kind of film do you use?"  
"Colour."  
"You should use black and white for the more detailed ones."  
"Yeah, but there's no black and white in the kit. Warrick was  
the last one who used the camera  
and he must have forgot to put a new one in it."  
Before Grissom could get angry about missing equipment,  
Catherine said: "That's wrong. He  
asked me to get a new film. It's in the car. I can get it."  
"No, it's not nessecary, I go", Grissom said and turned around.  
"I need some extra tool."  
  
The police cars were gone and the Tahoe from the team was the  
only car left. As Gil walked  
toward the car, he saw something moving in the corner of his  
eyes. He stopped and tried to make something out  
in the darkness. Although he had his flashlight he doubted he  
would get a better sight since the flashlight was too  
small.  
"CSI Las Vegas! Who's there?" he shouted.  
  
Inside the warehouse Nick stopped cold in his tracks. "Did you  
hear that? Was that Gil?"  
Catherine stood. "Oh my! Apparently he's looking for the keys!"  
"I'm gonna get these for him", Nick said and took the keys from  
her.  
  
Once again Gil saw something in front of him. He walked slowly  
around the corner towards the  
side-street. At first the only thing he noticed was a dumpster,  
but suddendly a dark figure appeared right before  
him. Gil was startled. "CSI Las Vegas. May I ask you a few  
questions?"  
  
In the meantime Nick too was in front of the warehouse, but Gil  
was nowhere to be seen. "Gil?  
Where are you?" he shouted out loud. Slowly he began to doubt  
this situation.  
  
The figure was not willing to cooperate with the police. He  
turned quickly and ran to the opposite  
direction.  
Gil sighted and began to follow the man. Maybe this was an  
important eyewitness and Gil  
wasn't willing to let him go away this easily. After a few  
meters there was a fence and no way to escape. Before  
Gil could react, the man turned around and pointed a gun towards  
him.  
  
Nick went to the car and got a big searchlight out of the  
trunk. Then he walked down the only  
logical way - the side-street. He just crossed the corner in  
time to see a man pointing a gun towards Gil. Nick  
pulled his gun out of the holster and was about to identifiy  
himself, as the man fired two times. Time stood still for  
one moment and then Gil went to his knees like in slowmotion and  
fell on the ground.  
"CSI! Put the gun down. Get your face down to the ground!" Nick  
shouted.  
But the man didn't react.  
"CSI! Put.The.Gun.Down!"  
  
Then apparently the man moved his gun to the ground. Nick did a few  
steps towards. As quick as lightning the man draw back his gun and was about to shoot Nick too. But Nick was quicker. The bullet hit the man into the right shoulder and threw him back into the fence. Nick went to him and shuffled the gun away with his foot. He got his handcuffs behind his back and chained the man to the fence.  
Catherine went outside in the meantime and walked around the corner. "What's up out there?" She could see one person lying on the ground in front of her. Nick was busy with an stranger and Grissom was..."Oh my God! Gil!" She ran to the motionless figure.  
  
Nick dialed 9-1-1 and moved also to Gil and Catherine. She kneeled beside Gil and tried to stop the bleeding. Obivously he was hit two times into the left shoulder.  
"Ambulance is on its way. How does it look?" Nick asked  
Catherine took a deep breath. "I think the bullets missed the heart only by inces. At least he's still alive. But his pulse is getting weaker." She turned to Gil: "You can make it, Grissom. Do you hear me? Come on...you can do it."  
Gil's eyes fluttered and he opened them for a short time. He tried to say something, but nothing came over his lips.  
Catherine took his hand and squeezed it gently. Nick came back from the Tahoe and put some gauze on the wounds.  
This caused a loud groan from Gil.  
"Sorry, Gil. But there's no other way. Stay with us, okay?" Nick said and turned to Catherine. "He's losing too much blood."  
She couldn't reply and tears were running down her cheeks.  
After minutes that seemed to be hours the ambulance arrived and immediately the EMT's began working on Gil. Catherine and Nick couldn't do nothing but watch the EMT's trying to safe the life of their boss.  
Brass' car arrived, he got out and walked toward them. Before he could say something he saw how Grissom was being transported into the ambulance. Brass turned to Nick: "What happened after we went?"  
"Gil needed something from the SUV. He went outside, shouted something. So I went to get him the keys. He wasn't there. I got the searchlight from the trunk and went to the side-street. Just then I saw this man pointing a gun towards Gil."  
Brass looked angryly towards the man, still chained to the fence. He aksed without looking away from him: "What was next?"  
"I was about to identifiy myself, but before I could do anything, this son of a bitch fired two times at Grissom. I forced him two times to put the gun down. At first it seemed to work, but then...he changed his mind."  
"It's okay, Nick. Right now, it's enough for me to work with."  
The ambulance went away.  
"It would be better for the two of you if you could catch some sleep. I'm gonna handle this", Brass said and ordered two policemen to arrest the man.  
Catherine and Nick walked to the car.  
"And keep me in touch with Gil's condiion, okay?" he yelled to them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It's never too late  
Notes: Thank you for the reviews. Okay, I've made a few mistakes.  
But hey - I'm not professional! This is just for fun, so lets enjoy  
it. I have to admit I forgot the name of the guy in ballistics. Is it  
Bobby? I'm not sure about that, but let's call him so. Did I forget  
something? You can tell me if so. For now - here we're go again.(for  
everything else see Chapter 1)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Saturday, General Hospital, 12:48 am Emergency room  
  
Once in the hospital, the two of them were asked to went to the waiting room. Nick called Warrick. As he came back, Catherine sat on a chair, her eyes unfocused. He knelt down in front of her and gently took her blood stained hands in his. "You should clean yourself."  
  
When she came back, Sara and Warrick had arrived. Sara looked at her questionally. "Are you okay?"  
Catherine sighed and answered: "I'm okay but I'm concerned about Gil." She looked at Nick. "Anything yet?"  
"No."  
Warrick asked: "Should we go back to work?" The question was for Catherine.  
She was speechless for a moment.  
"You are supervisor now", Nick said softly.  
"Right", she said and thought for a few seconds about the new situation. "Looks like we can't do much here right now. All we can do is go back to work."  
"But..." Sara protested.  
"She's right, Sara. We can't do nothing for Grissom here. It's up to him now. We can only pray for him", Warrick said.  
Sara looked at him and then gave in.  
"I tell the nurses my cell phone number", Catherine said and disappeared to the nurses station. Short time later she came back and all four of them went to the parking lot.  
"Have you finished your case?" Catherine asked Warrick and Sara.  
"Just the paperwork left..."Warrick answered. "Why?"  
"Because now this case has priority." She tried not to mention Gil's name.  
"This case? Damit, Catherine! You think this is just a normal case?" Sara was angry.  
Catherine knew this outburst would come sooner or later. "Yes. This is just a normal case. It doesn't matter who's involved, we have to be neutral..."  
"Great!" Sara threw her hands into the air and was about to return something.  
"We have to be neutral, because otherwise we're out. Think about it. How's Ecklie handling this case then?"  
"She's right", Nick gave in and took Sara's arm. "We are not allowed to make any mistakes. This is too important."  
  
Saturday, Warehouse, 2:30 am  
  
The next hours went by but seemed to never end. The entire team investigated around the crime scene. They discovered that Benjamin Turner was shot outside the building and than dragged inside the warehouse. Obviously the perpetrator wanted to destroy the evidence but was disturbed by the police and then wanted to hide himself behind the trash containers.  
"I'm ready so far", Warrick said and gathered his tools together.  
"Yep, I'm too", Nick answered, who stood in the corner.  
Catherine looked at the two young men. "Where's Sara?"  
Warrick and Nick had no idea. "Dunno", Nick answered.  
"But I think I know where she's at", Warrick said and his head went to the entrance.  
  
Sara knelt outside the building on the side-street where the markings were showing the spot Grissom was lying just a few hours ago. Although the light was dim she could the dried blood. The spot was big. Too big.  
"Sara?" Catherine said softly not wanting to scare her colleague.  
She stood quickly and showed Catherine a bag with shells. "I...I collected the shells...and over there...there....it looks like a bullet in the wall...I...can..." she stammered and looked around but not at Catherine.  
Catherine went to her und hugged her gently. "Shhh, it's okay. If you don't want to be here, I can do this."  
"No...no. I...just don't understand..."she sobbed. The tears were running down her cheeks and she burried her head on Catherine's shoulder.  
In the background Warrick and Nick were watching. They were sad and shocked, too.  
After a few minutes Sara looked back up again with watery eyes. "Why Grissom? Why him?"  
"I don't know, I really don't know", Catherine answered honestly.  
In the meantime Nick had taken the bag with the shells and examined them carefully. "But maybe I do."  
Everybody turned to him.  
"I'm not sure yet, but at first sight, I would say that this shells and the shells we collected earlier do match."  
"The same weapon. The same perpetrator?" Warrick asked.  
"My assumption is that the perp wanted to take this shells with him. Grissom interrupted him, the perp wanted to get away, but Grissom is behind him..." Nick explained.  
"Knew Grissom he was the shooter?" Sara wanted to know.  
"I have no idea. But the perp knew he had to do something. Apparently Grissom showed his badge. And the man got nervous, took his gun..."  
"We know more when we can compare the bullets. Brass can point this out to the perp."  
  
Saturday, CSI Headquarter, 3.15 a. m. Lab  
  
The team went back to the HQ and then straight to the breakroom to get some coffee. Nick had told Greg. He was visibly shocked and sat on his stool. "I mean, you try to ignore the danger. Therefore we work after the crime happened..." he said to himself more than to Nick. He was having a hard time. "Are there any news on Grissom?"  
Nick sighed. "No. He's still in surgery. At least he made it to the hospital. I thought we would loose him out there."  
Greg shook his head. "Man, Grissom of all people..."  
Catherine poked her head into the lab. "Bobby compared the bullets. They match. And they belong to the gun. Brass talks to the guy right now. You wanna come with me?"  
"Sure thing. See you, Greggo" he said as he left the room.  
"Hey. If you hear something new about Grissom, let me know okay?"  
"Of course Greg" Catherine answered.  
  
Interrogation room  
  
The perp was named Charlie Biggs. A money collector. A money collector with a police record.  
Det. Brass was eye to eye with him as he sat on the table.  
Catherine, Sara, Warrick and Nick watched everything through the 2 way mirror.  
"Mr. Biggs, investigations showed that Mr. Turner was killed with your gun. A member of the CSI was shot by you, his conditon is very serious. A comparsion of the bullet and the shells showed that both crimes were done with the same gun. You want to say something about that?"  
"I want to talk to my lawyer", he said more than once after he was stichted up by the ambulance.  
"He's on his way", Brass said.  
Behind the mirror Nick said angrily: "This son of bitch won't say a thing! Chances are that his lawyer is working with Biggs' boss."  
The room went silent again. The ringing sound of a cell phone made everyone jump. They tried to find out, which cell phone rang.  
Catherine showed hers. "It's mine", she said and looked a little bit helpless. Then she took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Willows." After a short moment she said: "Yeah, we are on the way. Thank you very much for calling."  
"And? Speak!" Warrick said.  
"The hospital. The surgery went fine. Gil's on ICU right now. We can visit him."  
"Thank God", Warrick sighed and left the room. The others straight behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: It's never too late  
  
Notes: Nothing special...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Saturday, General Hospital, 3.40 a.m. ICU  
  
Catherine went to the nurses' station and asked: "Hi, my name is Catherine Willows. I've got a call from you and wanted to talk to the doctor in charge."  
"Name of the patient please?"  
"Gil Grissom."  
"A moment please." The nurse called the doctor. "He's coming. You can wait down the hall in the waiting room."  
"Thanks."  
  
But none of them wanted to sit down and so everybody was up in a different direction.  
"Ms. Willows?"  
Catherine turned around. "Yes?"  
"My name is Dr. White. I'm in charge of Mr. Grissom. Are you related?"  
"No, but I'm authorized by him to act in his name. It's all in the patient record."  
"You understand that I have to check this first, don't you?"  
"No problem."  
He went to the station and came back soon. "Ms. Willows...can we talk in private?" Dr. White looked at the others.  
"Everything you tell me, you can tell the others as well."  
He hesitated and said: "Allright then. First Mr. Grissom went through the surgery, which was almost a miracle. He lost a lot of blood because of an injured artery. Because of that, he collapsed two times in the car, which caused a standstill of his heart. We could reanimate him."  
The faces were shocked.  
"One bullet missed his heart only by inches, but damaged the muscle. The other went through the left lung and damaged the artery as well as the collarbone before she left the body. The next 24 hours are very important for his healing."  
Catherine wanted to know: "Can we visit him?"  
"Yes, but only a few minutes, everything else is too much for him right now."  
"Thanks, Dr. White."  
  
As the four entered the room, it was filled with mechanical noises. Catherine went slowly to the motionless figure in the bed. She was on the right side of it. There he was. If it weren't all the machines going on, she would have said he was dead. Grissom was hooked up on several machines and IV's. Tubes everywhere. His face was pale and through the hospital gown peeked the large bandage that covered most of his chest. She took his right hand carefully and went through his hair with her other hand. Then she bend down and said softly: "We are here with you Gil. You have to be strong and fight. Can you do that for me?" She kissed his forehead gently and went back to the others. Everybody talked a few moments with him and then all of them went silently out.  
On the hallway Nick said angry: "Gil doesn't deserve this! Hell, he didn't even drew his gun!"  
Warrick laid a arm on the shoulder of his friend. "Life's not fair sometimes. Why aren't we getting some fresh air?"  
"What's next?" Sara asked.  
Catherine sighed. "Paperwork."  
  
Saturday, C.S.I. Headquarter, 4.20 a.m. Gil's office  
  
Catherine sat motionless on Gil's desk for the last minutes. She watched all of his creepy things he had gathered through the years and thought of all the cases they solved together. Never before Gil had drew his gun without cause. He only used it to save someone others life. He was the watcher. He loved to study the people instead of causing violence. Maybe this time it was a fault. A deadly fault. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. Someone cleared his throat. She was scared and opened her eyes again. "Nicky! What's up?"  
He watched her helplessly. "Day shift has arrived."  
She checked her watch. "This soon?"  
"Mobley called Ecklie. We can go home and catch some sleep."  
"Oh man. Right now I don't want to run into Ecklie. He's probably a pain in the ass."  
"He's alright. Met him a few minutes ago."  
  
She stood, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go home.  
Nick seemed to read her mind. "How about something to drink?"  
"I'm on it."  
  
"Warrick and Sara are already waiting in the car. We wanted to stop at Wil's bar."  
"Good idea. The night was a mess."  
  
Will's bar, 5.00 a.m.  
  
Catherine, Nick, Sara and Warrick found a quiet place in a corner. Nobody spoke after everyone placed the order. As the waitress brought the beers, Nick held up the bottle.  
"For Grissom. Wish he will get well soon."  
The others did the same. "For Gil."  
"Holy shit", Warrick mumbled and took a big draught.  
Sara looked at Catherine suspiously but stayed silent.  
"What?" Catherine laughed, who noticed her look.  
"Nothing...I...I just...forget it, it's nothing important..." she tried to aviod the subject.  
"Just ask."  
"You are authorized to act in Gil's name? Since when?"  
"Since he's authorized, too. Long time ago, let's say about 10 years back, Eddie and I had a really big fight. I got beat up and then he ran away. Just before I got unconscious I was able to call Gil. Without him I wouldn't probably be here right now. The nurses had to work pretty hard because of him. He was furious and acted like this. This caused much more trouble because he was not authorized. And in order to avid such situations we made this deal", Catherine explained.  
"Did he fobit being hooked up on machines?" Warrick asked.  
"No."  
Everybody was silent again.  
Nick looked at his watch. "I'm beat. Do you call me if there are any news about Grissom?  
"Sure thing."  
"So long."  
Short time later the rest of the team left the bar and everybody went home.  
  
Saturday, CSI Headquarter, 10.30 p.m. Breakroom  
  
The night-shift had started 30 minutes ago, but Catherine was nowhere to be seen. Sara, Nick and Warrick sat silently in the breakroom.  
"What do you think? Should we call her on the cell phone?" Nick asked Warrick.  
"Don't know, man."  
Just then Catherine entered the room. She looked sad and exhausted.  
The others stood.  
"Which one do you prefer first? Good or bad news?"  
No answer.  
"So it's the good one first: Charlie Biggs made on confession. Case closed."  
"That was fast. Why?" Warrick said. "After all, he had no other choice. First, his fingerprints on the weapon. Second, Nick saw him shooting Grissom, third, Brass did some more research on Bigg's background and talked with him again", she answered. "And the bad one?" Nick asked.  
Catherine took a deep breath. "Gil's not doing good. His condition isn't stable. The doc's are believing it would be better to put him into a artificial coma. I'm not sure how to react to this situation. Chances are there are resulting damages. On the other hand I don't want him to suffer. I would like to discuss this with you first."  
"We accept your desicion either way", Sara said after a short talk with the team. Nick and Warrick confirmed this nodding with their heads.  
Catherine took her cell phone and dialed a number. "Catherine Willows. Dr. White please." A moment later she was talking again. "Hello, Dr. White. You can prepare everything, I'm on the way." Then she hung up and looked to the others. "I'm excepted at the hospital. Do the paperwork in the meantime. And Warrick?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Someone should feed Grissom's bugs."  
"The ones in his office?"  
"Yes."  
  
"Already done by Greg."  
  
One hour later Catherine was back. Nick and Warrick were in the lab to examine tire tracks. Sara was lost in the archive. Greg, well Greg had closed his lab and reopened a disco in response.  
Catherine sighed and entered the lab, went to the disc player and pressed the STOP-button. Greg stopped what he was doing right that moment and looked horrified at Catherine.  
"Boy! Did you scare me!"  
"If the music had been a little bit lower, you could have aviod this scary moment."  
"I was just thinking..."  
  
"You wanted to enjoy Grissom's abscence?"  
"No way! I...I'm not...geez, maybe a little bit", he said embarrassed.  
"It's okay, Greg. But just on a normal level. I don't want to say this again."  
"Alright. You came from the hospital?"  
"Yep."  
"And? How's he doing so far?"  
"Not very well. The doctors created an artificial coma in order to stabilze him and his conditon. All we can do right now is wait."  
"Will he make it?"  
"I'm convinced by that. He's a fighter." This wasn't the truth, but she decided to leave Greg believing this. He was as much concerned as the others. And she too needed something to believe in. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: It's never too late  
  
Notes: Again, thank you for the reviews. Maybe I'll use the  
suggestions for the next story.Here's a short one for all you out  
there waiting for any news about Grissom.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Monday, General Hospital, 10.20 a.m.  
  
After two endless days Gil's condition had improved. So the doctors decided to let him wake up the night before. Right now Catherine, Sara, Nick and Warrick waited in Gil's room for him to open his eyes. They were talking about the newest evidence handling as they heard a soft moan. Immediately they moved closer to the bed. Catherine stood on the right side and took Gil's hand in hers. His eyelid's were fluttering and short time later he opened them slowly.  
"We are here, Gil. Come back to us", Catherine said softly and was excited all the time.  
Slowly, really slowly he turned his head towards Catherine and stirred with half-open eyes at her.  
"Yeah, that's good. I'm here. Welcome back", she said smiling and kissed his cheek.  
The rest of the team was also happy and hugged each other.  
Gil's eyes blinked two times and then closed slowly. After a few seconds he opened them again. The pain was clearly to be seen in his blue eyes.  
"You need to rest, Gil."  
She knew Gil was exhausted and full of pain and needed to rest but at the time she wanted to talk with for hours. He was still looking at her. When she felt a gently squeeze from his hand, she couldn't resist a smile and in the same time tears started to fall. As slowly as he had opened them he closed his eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.  
  
Tuesday, General Hospital, 9.20 a.m.  
  
Since he woke up at Monday for the first time, Gil was often awake and able to talk for a few minutes. Catherine's shift had ended 30 minutes ago and left her colleagues after a common breakfast in order to drive straight to the hospital. She sat next to the bed and turned the pages of a magazine without really reading it. A movement next to her got her attention.  
"Good morning", she said cheerful.  
He stayed unfocused and it seemed that he didn't recognized her at first. He blinked two times and swallowed hard.  
"How about some water?" she asked and got a cup of water. Then she carefully helped him to sip some of the fluid.  
"Do you know me?"  
He nodded weakly and tried to say her name. "Ca...Cath...Catherine..." he answered hoarsely. It was obvious that he had problems speaking.  
"Good. But you shouldn't speak so much right now, okay? I'm glad you're back with us. The last days were very exhausting. For all of us."  
"The...others...okay?" he said very softly.  
"Yes, Gil. The others are okay. They are all here with you in their thoughts."  
"And...you?"  
"Actually it's you who has been shot. But yes, I'm okay. Now I'm okay", she answered.  
He nodded and closed his eyes. "Tired..."  
  
"Yes, and therefore you should rest. I'm coming back this evening", she said , stood and kissed his cheek. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: It's never too late  
  
Notes: Did I write G/S? Oops.sorry. It's G/C of course. We have some really interested people out there  
reading my stuff. Thanks. Okay, here's the next chapter (one more  
thing: Lindsey calls Grissom "Uncle Gil" in this one. I really don't  
know if she has done it before.maybe not. But I like it this way.).  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Tuesday, General Hospital, 9.45 p.m.  
  
When Catherine entered the hospital room, Gil was awake and watched TV. The headrest of the bed was up a bit so he could see the TV.  
"Hi", she greeted him.  
He looked at her and smiled. "Hi", he answered with his still hoarse voice.  
"And? Anything interesting on TV?" she asked and took the seat next to his bed.  
Gil didn't answer but turned the TV off with the remote control.  
"Should I get you something to read?" she wanted to know.  
"Would...be better", he whispered. After a few moments he asked: "What happened?"  
Catherine answered: "We were together at the warehouse, do you remember that?"  
He nodded. "I...was at...the car."  
"Yes. Then Charlie Biggs must have surprised you outside. He obviously wanted to destroy some evidence. Did you identify yourself to him?"  
He nodded again, but then hesitated. "I...don't...know for...sure."  
She took his hand. "Don't put yourself under pressure, Gil. The most important thing right now is for you to recover as soon as possible. If not, I'll have to play along as supervisor and your office isn't quite...homelike, you know."  
Her remark made him giggle, but he immediately winced and made a painful face.  
"Sorry. I'll try not to make you laugh anymore. Although it's the truth I'm telling. Your office isn't inviting very much. And I could swear that your creepy crawlers are...I don't know how to describe it...well, they seem to...miss you."  
His face remained serious for a moment but then he smiled again. "That's something...at least."  
"Hey! We miss you too! Well, the most of us, except Greg maybe. He brought a new radio to the lab yesterday. I'm curious about what's going on there right now", she said smiling and looked at her watch. "Oh! I'll have to hurry, I'm already late. See you tomorrow."  
  
Wednesday, General Hospital, 10.00 a.m.  
  
Catherine had to look after Lindsey first before she drove to Gil's house to collect some books and fresh clothes. This caused a 1 hour delay due to her plans. When she entered the hospital room she found the bed empty. Then she put the bag down and went onto the hallway where she was about to ask a nurse. But then she spotted two figures down the hallway. She smiled and went towards them. "Nick! I didn't know you were coming."  
"Yeah, well. I just wanted to say 'hello', but then the nurse meant it'll would be time for him to get some fresh air", he answered and holding Gil at the same time. Grissom was unsteady, had his left arm was in a sling and he looked a bit funny in his dressing-gown.  
"I...just...wanted him...to open...a window...", he mumbled.  
"You did the mistake to say that in front of the nurse", Nick laughed.  
Catherine noticed that Gil's condition wasn't stable and turned to Nick. "We should bring him back."  
After Grissom was settled down in the bed, she brought him something to drink. Meanwhile Nick had put the books an the bedside table. "Forensic science", he read aloud. "Fresh from the press."  
"How do you...?" Gil asked stunned.  
Catherine smiled. "Bookstore left a message on your answering machine. I collected it on the way here."  
Nick turned a few pages and handed it to Gil. Then he showed him another 3 books from the bag. These were older and obviously often used before. They all included insects. "That is not my personal taste", Nick said.  
"That's a nice gesture of yours, Catherine, but I can't..." Gil sad softly but was interrupted by her.  
"...read without your glasses?" she ended the sentence and held the spectacle-case in front of him.  
He was stunned again as he took it.  
"This time you have to thank Greg. He also got the books from your office. Guess what? I believe he wants you to stay away from headquarter as long as possible", she said and blinked twice.  
"Well, he might be right about this", he sad sadly.  
"Did Dr. White talk to you?"  
"Just before Nick arrived", he answered, but then stayed silent.  
"I better go now, got plenty of things to do", Nick said as he noticed the change of mood by his boss. "See you, Griss."  
"Thanks for coming, Nicky", Gil said.  
"So long", Catherine answered.  
After Nick was gone, she sat down on the bed and look questionably at Gil. "What's the problem?"  
He sighed. "I'm not able to work for at least 3 months. There's too much damage in there", he said and carefully laid his hand on the left shoulder. "With a lot of luck and even more training the shoulder should be movable again."  
"Then you have to take the time and go through the rehabilitation- training. You've made it so far, you can go further. And - don't forget this - we're here to support."  
He looked at her seriously. "I didn't forget that! Without you I would be lost."  
Catherine noticed that he grew tired during their conversation and stood. "You need to rest, that's one thing for sure. If you need anything else, just call me, okay?"  
He nodded and then closed his eyes.  
  
Thursday, General Hospital, 12.48 p.m.  
  
Sara came to visit the next day and was talking to Gil as someone knocked on the door. After Gil's answer, Lindsey's head appeared in the doorframe and she had a smile on her face. She rushed to the bed, climbed on it and threw her arms around his neck.  
"Uncle Gil! I've missed you!"  
"Ow! Careful! I'm injured", he said, but he wasn't angry at all.  
"Sorry, Uncle Gil. I didn't want to hurt you", she excused.  
"It's okay, I wasn't prepared to such a stormy welcome. And - I've missed you, too. Where's your mom?"  
"She's outside. She had to call someone first. Hi Sara."  
"Hello. Are you coming straight from school?"  
"Yes."  
  
Catherine entered the room and greeted both Gil and Sara.  
"I'm on my way. Ecklie wants my report on the Jackson case", Sara said to Catherine. Then she turned to Gil: "See you."  
"Be careful and don't work too much", Grissom warned her, but he knew better.  
"Whatever you're saying", she answered and smiled as she left the room.  
"I've made a picture for you", Lindsey said proudly while she searched for it in her bag. Then she showed him a painted spider. "That's the tarantula from you office", she explained with a serious voice.  
"That I noticed within a second", he said thoughtfully and watched the picture. "She's beautiful. Thank you very much."  
  
Catherine talked to her daughter: "Lindsey, could you get Uncle Gil some water, please?"  
After she had left the room, Catherine turned toward her close friend. "I have to ask you to do me a favour."  
"No problem."  
  
"I have a meeting with the district attorney this afternoon. And my sister isn't at home..."  
  
"I should baby-sit her?"  
"Actually I would say that she probably will baby-sit you, but yes, I want you to watch after her for about 2 hours. I will try to come back as fast as possible."  
He looked at her. "Oh, I don't know. See, my schedule is very tight. I'm not sure if I can get so much time for her..:" he said, lost in thoughts, "...but I guess it's okay."  
"Really? I'm impressed. Now, let's talk serious, Gil. If it's too much for you, I will try to find someone else."  
"No, it's no problem for me. I can take it."  
Lindsey came back with ice cream. "The drinking machine is out of order. So I bought you ice cream!" she said proudly.  
"Exactly what I need right now", he said and took the ice.  
  
When Catherine entered the room two hours later, the TV was on, but Lindsey sat on the table and drew a picture. Gil was on the bed, sleeping. Catherine had to smile and went quietly to her daughter.  
"Hi mom. You have to be quiet, Uncle Gil's sleeping", she whispered.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes, just a second."  
  
Short time later both of them sat in the car, driving home.  
"And? What did you two this afternoon?" Catherine wanted to know.  
"Uncle Gil helped me with the homework and then we went to park behind the hospital. Then we went back and watched TV until he fell asleep. I drew a picture", she said happily. As she thought about it, she became serious. "When's Uncle Gil coming home?"  
"I don't know. I have to talk to the doctor first. Why?"  
"Will he be home at my birthday?"  
Catherine stayed silent for a moment. Lindsey's birthday was two weeks ahead. "I don't know. But I promise you, that I will talk to the doctor tomorrow. Then we can begin making plans, okay?"  
"Okay", the child answered, but not quite convinced. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: It's never too late Notes: Just one more chapter!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Friday, 10.00 a.m.  
  
As she had promised, Catherine went to the doctor the next day. He was just leaving Gil's room.  
"Good morning, Dr. White", she greeted him.  
"Mrs. Willows, nice to see you. Do you want to visit Mr. Grissom?"  
"Yes. But first I would like to talk to you. "  
"Go ahead."  
"How's he doing? When is he allowed to go home?"  
"Well, the healing process is going on as expected and if he takes care, I see no further problems. If you support him, there should be no reason to hold him here longer than necessary. We can schedule his release at Monday morning."  
"That are good news. Does he already know?"  
"I've talked with him about it, but he seemed...distracted somehow."  
  
"I will talk to him once more. Thank you."  
  
Gil sat on the table and was reading the newspaper as Catherine stepped in.  
"Good morning", she said.  
"Did you read the article on page 3? Who gave those informations about the Jackson case away?"  
"No idea. But the informations are wrong, anyway. So why..."  
"I don't care it those informations are right or wrong! If they came from sources within the police station, it reflects on the whole department! Can you imagine how this looks on my team?! " he said angry and raised his voice.  
"Woah, easy Gil. Now isn't the time to..." she tried to calm him down.  
"Not the time to what?" he shouted, suddenly pushed himself up and knocked down the chair. But he did it too quick, so his world went black, his knees gave in and he fell down. He wanted to take a step forward, but he was too slow. Before Catherine could reach him, he knocked his forehead on the table. She ran towards him. He kneeled on the floor, his right hand pressed above his right eye.  
"Gil! What was this about?! Why...?" she looked at him questionally and stopped short.  
He had removed his hand and blinked irritated. She was covered with blood.  
"I did warn you. Now isn't the time to play big boss. Understood? What happened on the Jackson case is none of your business right now", she said and pressed a handkerchief on the flesh wound. "Let's find someone who takes a look at this."  
  
10 minutes later Gil was back in bed with a band aid over the three stitches above his right eye. He seemed to be exhausted.  
"It's never boring having you around", Catherine said and smiled. "I hope your head hurts right now. You know exactly that our department don't give such things away. Why are you so aggressive anyway?"  
First he was only looking at her. Then, "Ecklie called this morning."  
"And?"  
"He accuses failure to me. He questions my position", he answered softly.  
"And because of that you are that worried? You should know Ecklie a lot better. He's a bigmouth. He's only jealous about our team and tries to pull us down on his level. That's nothing new to me."  
  
"But probably he was right this time", he interjected. "I shouldn't sent the police away. What if Nick went outside. Or you...?"  
"That's it, right? You're making reproaches to yourself?"  
"Shouldn't I?"  
"No! It was awful what happened. And if I could turn back time, I would do it without hesitation. But I can't and you can't either. We should concentrate on to bring you back as soon as possible. Let's forget Ecklie. All he says is bullshit. You know that."  
"But..."  
"No word about it anymore. You were lucky, your skull is very thick. Does it hurt much?"  
  
"Worse things happen."  
  
"Good, now that we've cleared that. Man, I need some sleep. And thanks for watching Lindsey that day."  
  
"Well, I had fun. And you were right about this, too", he smiled. "She was watching me. But you're welcome."  
They said their good-bye's and as she reached the door he said: "Catherine?"  
"Yes", she answered and turned around.  
"I'm sorry. I was out of my mind. You are doing a great job."  
"I'm flattered hearing those words from you. But I have to admit, I had a great teacher, too."  
  
Monday, 10.00 a.m.  
  
"Let's see, Mr. Grissom. Aside from the little accident last Friday, your healing process is working well. I've told Mrs. Willows all the important things she needs to know and also gave her your medicine. If nothing else turns up we should meet next Monday to pull the stitches above your eye", Dr. White said and looked at Gil seriously. "You better do what she says."  
  
"I've learned this lection. Thanks, Dr. White", he answered and they both shook hands.  
Warrick stood next to Catherine, wheelchair right in front of him.  
After the doctor had left, she took the bag and looked at Gil.  
"What?" he wanted to know.  
"What are you waiting for?"  
"I'm waiting for you to leave this building. Why?"  
"You're are leaving this hospital only at one way. In the wheelchair."  
"But..."  
"Did you already forget? Dr. White said you better follow my orders. And, it's a hospital instruction."  
"Yeah, well", he gave in and took place carefully. "No race, Warrick. Understood?"  
"What are you thinking about me, boss?" Warrick answered as innocent as he could and blinked at Catherine.  
  
As they arrived outside (with no race), Grissom needed Warrick's help to get into the car, though. The drive was silent until Gil noticed that Warrick wasn't driving to Grissom's house.  
"Why are you driving at Catherine's?"  
"Because that way I'm having you much more better under control, my friend. And don't you dare trying to discuss with me about it", she said from the back seat.  
He stayed silent for a moment, then he asked: "Do you have Discovery Channel?"  
  
The living as a "family" worked out well, other than imagined by Catherine. She went to work, Lindsey went to school and Grissom...tried to do nothing besides his daily rehabilitation training at the hospital. Lindsey was glad to have someone to look after her when she came home from school - and having someone cute to help her with the homework. Her birthday was a few days ahead and so Catherine agreed to let Gil and Lindsey manage all the stuff. They worked great together and everything went fine that day. After the kids had left, the mess was left behind. Catherine and Lindsey were already in the kitchen as Gil brought some more dishes.  
"Who had thought that children could be so exhausting?" he asked.  
"You call that exhausting?" Catherine laughed. Then she became serious. "I'm appreciate your help, but we take over now."  
  
"I'm fine. Why I'm not allowed to help you?"  
"Because you have to work Monday evening and therefore you have to be fit. We need hours to get the house clean again."  
  
"You would need much less time if I help you. And speaking of..." he said and pointed with a fork at her, "...I'm working a 4 hours shift and only at my office. I could work at home as well."  
"You and working at home? You would call every 5 minutes and drive us crazy."  
"And what would stop me from terrorizing you at the office?"  
"Well, our emergency plan says to lock Greg and you up in the lab. Together."  
"You're having a emergency plan?"  
"'Always be prepared' that's my motto", she answered. "And to be honest, it was Nick's suggestion."  
He raised his hand in a mock gesture. "My Nicky? No way!"  
"Your Nicky is a deep one. But you're changing the subject. You are not allowed to stay in the kitchen. Watch TV, read a book, listen to Mozart, just do something relaxing."  
  
He gave in and went to the living room.  
  
Short time later Catherine came and took a seat next to him on the couch. Lindsey was already in her room. Gil put the book he was just reading away and looked at her. She laid her head on his right shoulder and sighed.  
"What's up?" he wanted to know.  
"I'm sad 'cause you only stay until this weekend. I've enjoyed your company very much."  
"Is there hint of regret?"  
"Well, it was nice having someone waiting for me at home after work. It was also comforting to know that someone looked after Lindsey . And your cooking...I could get used to that. But...I guess my life of luxury is over."  
  
"A few days back when Lindsey and I got to my house to get some stuff, I noticed the emptiness. You know what? At that moment I regretted going home next week."  
  
"You don't have to leave. We had no time frame. You can stay as long as you desire."  
  
"Yeah, but I stayed much too long already..."  
  
"No. I liked it having you around", she said and kissed him.  
"Are you serious with that? I 'can stay as long as I desire'? How can I thank you for your care and support? Without you I would have given up. You did a lot of extra work already because of me. Therefore I can't stay forever."  
"Why not? And besides, I wasn't alone. The others did their part as well."  
"That's why I thanked everyone last week. I'm planning a little party after my rehabilitation."  
"Oh, that's nice", she said. "And take that for granted, you CAN stay here forever."  
"I want to stay forever with you. The last few days showed me how lonely and monotonous my life was. I don't want to waste one more day. It took me quite some years to figure out, but now I know that I don't want to live without Lindsey and you anymore."  
  
"It's never too late, Gil. It's never too late", she answered and kissed him deeply.  
  
THE END (?) 


	7. Epilogue

Title: It's never too late  
  
Notes: I almost forgot this one. Just a few more lines.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Right on time Monday night Gil and Catherine entered the police station to start the night shift. Everything seemed normal besides the sling around his neck for his arm to rest. Nobody could believe that only 4 weeks ago his life was almost over. Both went into Gil's office. She helped him to take off his jacket and then pointed to the desk. "I've made a list of the most important cases. If you have any questions, you can beep me. Every activity outside this building is not allowed as well as no overtime."  
  
"I feel like fresh from academy", he said. But before he sat on his desk he went to the shelves and looked critically on its contents. He was so deeply in thoughts that he didn't noticed that Catherine had left the room to join the other waiting for her.  
  
During the shift everybody went to look after him from time to time. Even Doc Robbins stayed for a little talk. Four hours later somebody knocked on the door.  
"Yes?" he answered from inside.  
Warrick's head popped through the doorframe. "Ready?"  
"Ready for what?" he asked irritated.  
"For going home. Your shift's over, boss", Warrick said and stepped inside.  
"Already?"  
"No chance, Griss. I have my direct orders. And I better listen to it. I don't want to deal with the consequences", he laughed.  
Gil touched his little scar above his right eye. "I've got it."  
Warrick helped him with the jacket and then took the portfolio. "I'm glad you're back. We all are."  
  
"You can't imagine how happy I am to be here again. I've missed you all. Didn't think that I would say this some day. But that are the facts", Gil said and went with Warrick towards the exit door.  
Catherine, Sara and Nick watched - each of them smiling - as the two men vanished through the door. It would take quite some time before Gil was able to work with full force again, but the most difficult part laid behind him. And with a little help from his friends he could handle the way that was still ahead.  
  
THE END 


End file.
